From Nanny to Mother
by Sakura-Chan 10-21-04
Summary: Rated M for lemon violence and language, Kagome is the new nanny for Inuyashas kids Sakura n Suki will sparks fly wut troubles will they face. Better summary inside


**From Nanny to Mother**

_(A/N: Hey guys I hope you all enjoy this new story!)_

_Summary: 19 year old Kagome was assigned to her new job in Kyoto Japan. She lived in Tokyo… she didn't want to move away from her family but she was old enough now. She now had a supposedly good paying job since she would be working for someone rich (Inuyasha) and was even provided a good size room and some where to live. She tales care of Inuyasha Takahashi's twins, Sakura and Suki, a couple of 4 year old hanyous. She makes many new friends and shows the family thing that they weren't able to experience before. But does she start falling for the father? What troubles are they going to face? Read and find out!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha -.-**_

Chapter 1: The New Nanny

Kagome was attempting to close her last baggage or clothes but she wasn't exactly succeeding.

"Ugh…" she groaned in annoyance.

'**_Knock, Knock'_** she heard some one knocking at her door.

"Come in." she said. Kagome's Okaa-san, Ayasumi, walked in.

"You need some help honey?" she asked. Kagome nodded. Ayasumi walked over to where her daughter was standing.

"One…two…three!" they both said at the same time and they both jumped to sit on Kagome's suitcase in an attempt to close it. It worked. Kagome was able to snap her suitcase shut.

"Arigatou Okaa-san." Kagome said as they got off of her suitcase.

"Anytime honey." Ayasumi replied.

"Do you want to come downstairs and have one last dinner with your family?" she asked.

"Aw Okaa-san don't say it like that you'll make me cry." They both laughed at Kagome's reply. Kagome picked up her last suitcase to bring it downstairs.

"Besides it's not lie I'll be gone forever. I'll visit on Christmas and Easter and I'll send gifts for your guys' birthdays." Kagome continued as they walked downstairs.

"I guess your right…" Ayasumi replied sadly.

"And I'll call as often as I can to okay?" Ayasumi nodded. No matter what her daughter said, Ayasumi would not cheer up. Kagome dropped her suitcase with all of her other luggage in the living room. Then she followed her Okaa-san into the kitchen. She sat down on her side of the table, across from her brother, Souta. Her mother had made Kagome's favorite meal, Oden with Ramen as a side dish and her favorite kind of soda to drink.

"Wow! Okaa-san you really didn't have to go through all this trouble for me." Stated Kagome.

"Oh honey of course I did!" said Ayasumi smiled brightly.

"My daughter is moving out and I don't know when I will see her again. The least I could do is make you a special last dinner." Ayasumi continued as her smile turned into a frown.

"Okaa-san I…" Kagome didn't finish, she didn't know what to say to her. She just gave her Okaa-san a sympathetic look and dug into her dinner.

After dinner Kagome said her goodbyes to her Ojii-san and her otouto, Souta. She walked up to her Ojii-san and hugged him.

"Bye Ojii-san I love you and I am going to miss you so much." She said with tears building up in her eyes. He hugged her back and replied.

"Bye Kagome I love you and I'll miss you a lot too." They pulled apart and Kagome walked over to Souta. She knelt down to his height. (A/N: He may be 13 now but he is still shorter then her at the moment got to hit his growth spurt lol)

"Your not going to get all mushy and stuff on me now are ya sis?" Souta complained. She laughed.

"Oh you…" She grabbed him and started giving him a noogie!

"Ah!" he said while laughing.

"S-Sis st-stop!" he said still laughing. Kagome stopped and let him go.

"Ya know I love ya bro." she said and he nodded.

"Yea I know. Ditto." He replied. She grabbed him again but this time pulled him into a hug.

"Hey sis I said no mushy stuff!" he complained again. Kagome laughed.

"I'll miss you Souta, you'll always be my one and only otouto." She said with tears building up in her eyes again. Souta sighed and hugged her back.

"Thanks I'll miss you too Onei-chan." He said as Kagome let him go. She got up just as her Okaa-san and Ojii-san finished loading her luggage into the trunk of the car.

"Goodbye everyone Ai'shiteru!" she called waving her hand just before she got into the car. They waved back as Kagome and Ayasumi drove off toward the airport. Kagome and Ayasumi pretty much said nothing the whole ride, both too sad to say anything to each other. They arrived at the airport. Ayasumi helped her daughter load her luggage onto the plane where they are supposed to go. (A/N: I've never been on a plane so I have no idea what it is called sorry guys!) All but her carry-on suitcase anyways.

"All passengers flying to Kyoto Japan please report to exit 83." Said the announcer lady.

"Well I got to get going." Kagome said turning to her Okaa-san whom was holding back her urge to burst into tears. Kagome hugged her Okaa-san and whispered into her ear.

"Ai'shiteru momma I'll miss you so much." Ayasumi smiled.

"Ai'shiteru Kagome but I bet I will miss you more." Kagome laughed softly and broke away from their embrace. She grabbed her carry-on suitcase and walked away. She waved back before she reached the exit.

"Bye Okaa-san!" she yelled and ran through her exit.

"Bye Kagome." She whispered and she turned, let one single tear fall and headed for home.

_**-With Kagome-**_

Kagome put her carry-on luggage above her and sat down in her seat. She pulled out her book, The Child Called "It" by Dave Pelzer (A/N: I LOVE that book it's so sad!)

The ride wasn't too long since she wasn't going like across the world. A couple of hours later the flight attendant chimed in.

"Okay everyone we are about to land in Kyoto Japan National Airport please buckle your seatbelts. I hope you enjoyed your flight." Kagome followed her instructions and they began to decrease in the air and land safely. Kagome boarded off her plane carrying her carry-on bag.

'Now let's see here I am looking for… Mr. Takahashi… He's a hanyou with silver hair and dog ears, amber eyes, he's skinny and tall.' She thought looking at the paper. She looked around.

"Ah ha!" she spotter him and walked of to him.

"Mr. Takahashi…" she bowed as he turned to face her.

"… I am Kagome Higurashi your new nanny." She greeted. He nodded.

"Very well then follow me." He replied. She followed him out to his black convertible Mustang GT.

"Nice car." She complemented.

"Arigatou…" he replied in a harsh tone. They got into the car and Inuyasha drove off.

'She looks like Kikyou.' Inuyasha thought,

'She _better not_ be anything like that bitch!' he growled. Kagome shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

'I hope he's not one of those guys who is really mean and hurts his children and maybe even me…' she thought. He smelled her fear.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said as they came up to a red light.

"Huh?" she replied.

"I said I'm not going to hurt you. I can smell your fear on you. I just got angered because you look like someone from my past that has hurt me deeply and harmed my family," he explained as the light turned green and he drove off again.

"Oh. I'm sorry." She replied.

"Don't be sorry for something you didn't do. It's not your fault you look like her. I just hope your _nothing_ like her at all." He responded.

"Why? What did she do?" Kagome asked. They came to an immediate stop in his driveway and she jerked forward.

"Oomph." She mumbled.

"I DON'T want to talk about it!" he yelled.

"Gomen Nasai." She muttered as she got out of the car. She grabbed her bag out of the backseat. Inuyasha rolled down the passenger side window.

"The twins are at preschool right now. Here are the keys to the viper in the garage." He tossed her the keys and she caught them.

"They are released at 12:30. It's 11:30 right now. They shouldn't be afraid of you if you tell them who you are. I will pick up the rest of your luggage on my way home around 5 o'clock I expect dinner to be ready by then." He explained.

"We don't have anything but ramen. There is some money in a cookie jar in the kitchen. You may use it to go grocery shopping." She nodded.

"Alright. I think I can handle all of that. I shall have everything under control." Se gave him a bright warm smile that made his heart skip. He started to pull out of his driveway. He saw her waving and still smiling that warm smile of hers. Before he rolled up his window he heard her yell.

"Have a great day at work Mr. Takahashi!" with that he drove off.

'What was that all about… when she smiled me heart skipped… and she was so kind to me… maybe she's not like Kikyou…' Inuyasha thought as he drove off toward his work.

_**-With Kagome-**_

"Hmm… lets see only one hour before I have to pick up the twins… so I might as well clean up then take the kids grocery shopping with me…" she said to herself.

'Damn this is a large house too.' She thought as she walked inside and saw that the house was a big mess.

"Well at least he told me everything about this house on the phone _before_ I came here…" she said as she began to clean up the living room.

Just as she was about to clean the last room in the house, the twins' room, when her watch alarm went off.

"It's 12:15… time to pick up the twins." She said.

"I guess I can just finish this when we get home." Kagome ran downstairs and quickly found the cookie jar that held the money in it.

"On top of the refrigerator, same spot I keep mine." She laughed. She grabbed some money and ran out into the garage. She opened the door to reveal a very nice, cherry red viper with leather interior and next to it a silver platted H2.

"Holy shit I can't believe he trusts me to drive this!" she shrieked.

"Well no complaints here anyways." She jumped into the car and started it. She backed out and drove toward the twins' preschool.

"Let's see… according to Mr. Takahashi's directions this should be it." She said as she pulled into the twins' preschool. There were four different schools all in the one area. A preschool, where the twins were at, an elementary school, a middle school and a high school.

"Supposedly this whole school group is a school specialized for demons, hanyous, and mikos from what I here." Kagome said to herself (A/N: She talks to herself a lot) The name of the school district was Skion Central Schools. Kagome parked in the preschool parking lot and walked inside the twins' preschool.

"Room 21… ah here we are." She said as she opened the door and walked into their classroom.

"Can I help you?" the teacher asked.

"Hai. I am here to pick up the Takahashi twins?" Kagome replied.

"Ah yes and who are you may I ask? Oh wait you must be their Okaa-san Kikyou right?"

"Uh no I am their new nanny Kagome Higurashi. I don't know their Okaa-san."

"Oh gomen nasai, I thought you might be her since I have never seen their Okaa-san before and thought that for once in their life the twins' would actually be able to see their real Okaa-san."

"They don't even no who their own Okaa-san is?" Kagome asked shocked.

"Iie they don't she left when they were still very young."

"Oh wow." Kagome sad sadly.

"Yea well anyways Takahashi twins!" the teacher called.

"Yes Mrs. Sasoi?" they both said as they ran over to where her and Kagome were standing.

"Your new nanny is here to pick you up." The twins walked up to Kagome.

"You're our new nanny?" the young boy asked.

"Yea." Kagome replied.

"You're pretty." The young girl complemented. Kagome blushed and replied…

"Thank you." She giggled.

"Can we get ice cream!" squeaked the two of them as the approached the wiper. Kagome giggled again.

"I'll tell you what, first nanny needs to do some grocery shopping and you two are good little hanyous then I will take you guys for some ice cream and then we can go to the park. How does that sound?" Kagome mentioned.

"YAY!" the twins yelled.

"Okay looks like a good plan then." They pulled up to the grocery store and Kagome parked.

"Oh yea what are you two's names?" Kagome asked turning in her seat to face them.

"I'm Sakura!" the girl chimed. She had raven black hair that went down to the middle of her back and on top of her head were two small black puppy ears with silver tips and she also had silver streaks in her hair. She also had amber eyes like her fathers

"And I'm Suki!" the young boy piped in. He was a spitting image of his father. Silver hair that went down to the middle of his back like his sisters, the silver puppy ears ontop of his head and the amber eyes.

"Aw how adorable. Well my name is Kagome."

"Kah-goh-mii?" Sakura tried to say her name. Kagome found it adorable and couldn't help but giggle.

"Well how about you guys just call me…" She pondered.

"Nanii Kagii!" Suki chimed.

'So cute.' She thought.

"Alright call me Nanii Kagii then." She replied and helped them out of their booster seats and out of the car.

**End of Chapter 1**

_(A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter please read and review!)_

_**Words to Know:**_

_**Arigatou-** Thanks_

_**Ai'shiteru-** I Love You_

_**Banzai-** Cheers, Hurrah_

_**Baka-** Idiot_

_**Chikuso-** Shit_

_**Gomen Nasai-** I'm Sorry_

_**Hai-** Yes_

_**Iie-** No_

_**Itai-** Ouch_

_**Ja Ne-** See Ya_

_**Kami-** God_

_**Konnichiwa-** Hello_

_**Matte-** Wait_

_**Moushi Moushi-** Hello when answering a phone_

_**Nani?-** What?_

_**Omedetou-** Congratulations_

_**Onegai Shimasu-** Please_

_**Onei-chan-** Older sister_

_**Outo-san-** Father_

_**Otouto-** Younger Brother_

_**Oyasumi-** Goodnight_

_**Sayonara-** Bye_

_**Shimatta-** Damn_

_**Shine-** Die_

_**Urusai-** Be Quiet_

_**Yame- ** Stop_


End file.
